


That Man on a Motorbike

by dirtymalecelebs



Category: American Actor RPF, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Armpit Kink, Ass Juices, Finger Sucking, Large Balls, Large Cock, Leather Kink, Motorcycles, Other, Ultra Hardcore, Watersports, traffic cone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:32:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5307605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtymalecelebs/pseuds/dirtymalecelebs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler just can’t seem to catch a break. He spent hours at a party at the local club, but everyone there was “too busy.” Frustrated and heavy with blue balls, he zooms home on his motorcycle and finds other ways to keep himself happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Man on a Motorbike

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by me specially for [dirtymalecelebs.tumblr.com](http://dirtymalecelebs.tumblr.com/), written by [lyudmilaputina.tumblr.com](http://lyudmilaputina.tumblr.com/)  
>   
> Artwork by [the-happiest-hale.tumblr.com](http://the-happiest-hale.tumblr.com/)  
> 

Tyler groans to himself as he rumbles into his garage on his stark black motorcycle. It’s been a long night, and he got absolutely no tail. It’s been ages since he had anyone or anything to stick his cock into, or to stick into his hole, and it seemed that tonight wasn’t going to change anything. He grits his teeth, jaw muscles clenching underneath his scruffy chin, as he remembers how everyone he approached at the party turned him down one by one. He drunkenly looks down at his leather jacket, gleaming in the reflected motorcycle headlights; his tight black jeans, hugging his monumental bulge; and his black, shiny leather boots, still clean after a night of stomping on the dance floor. He can’t look too bad, right?

“I won’t allow this” Tyler says to himself. His horniness is at record levels as he reminisces on all the juicy, sweaty men in the club bouncing up and down. He unzips his jacket, revealing a set of washboard abs and two full pecs, brushed with thick fur and tied up by a tight leather harness. Running his fingers through the hair, lightly damp with sweat. He flashes his armpits, long, thick hair making a wet, sweaty, jungle under each thick bicep, and gives each a long sniff, enjoying the manly, musky smell. After enjoying his own sweaty smells for a bit, he bends over his bike, trying to find something to fuck himself with. In the process, the waistband on his pants slides down, revealing a white jockstrap pushing up his two round, furry globes of ass.

He furrows around a bit until finally, Tyler fishes out a beer bottle from his motorcycle side compartment. He eyes it warily before unzipping his pants and pulling them off, revealing the rest of his jockstrap. The crotch can not even come close to holding his huge erection, which pokes out obscenely from the side of the cloth. He reaches underneath the jockstrap cup and fondles a pair of very large balls, arching in need of release. The thin white cloth is pulled to the side, letting his cock flop onto his mat of trimmed pubes and his huge, heavy balls hang low. A couple drips of precum oozes out the tip of his rock-hard cock, and he holds the bottle underneath it, smearing the sticky, clear liquid over the top. Then, the wolf aligns the shiny, slick bottle up to his hairy asshole, and starts shoving it in.

Tyler can’t help but grunt loudly as he pushes the bottle deeper and deeper. After months of disuse, his ass has become once again quite tight, but he is set on changing that. He pushes the bottle in inch by inch, bent over his motorcycle seat, moaning the entire time, until he reaches the widest part. He pulls it out once again and plunges it back in quickly, this time going even deeper. His ass has become oozing its own lube, and it smears all over the big bottle, slickening it and letting it get further and further into Tyler’s hairy hole.

With a wet pop, Tyler pulls the whole thing out of his ass. The bottle is a little wet from the ass juices, and some has collected inside the bottle as well. He pours the couple drops of manhole-juice onto his chest before rubbing the bottle on his face, trying to smear it over as much of himself as possible. The smell is rich and strong, and Tyler lets his tongue slide out, licking all around his scruff, salvaging every last bit of the delicious juice.

Still, the bottle isn’t as satisfying as he wants. “Time to take matters into my own hands,” he mumbles, as he lies on his back on his motorcycle seat. His black leather boots are up in the air as he spreads his hairy legs, using his fingers to pull apart his huge, round cheeks and dance around the sensitive rim of his asshole. He can feel a couple stray drops of juice leaking out from his bottle-fuck, and uses his fingertips to shove them back up his hole. Frequently reaching back to his mouth to lick his lips, Tyler’s fingers reach deeper and deeper into his sweaty ass. With two fingers from each hand lodged inside, he pulls his asshole wider and wider open, trying to force it to gape. It reacts by overproducing ass juice, and it drips out of his pulled-apart hole. He takes the clear, thick fluid and uses it to ease more fingers into the hole, until he has all five fingers of his right hand in up to the knuckle. He pulls his fingers out, sniffing them to savor the rich, pungent smell, and rubs his fingers all over his face. He pushes his fingertips up his hole again, this time going halfway down his palm, before pulling his slick, wet hand out and rubbing the juice all over his damp, sweaty armpits. Raising his left arm, revealing the thick jungle of hair there, Tyler cranes his neck over to feast upon his own armpit juices while forcing his right hand deeper and deeper. His manhole pulls his hand in to the wrist, and Tyler gasps as his thumb presses hard into his prostate. His cock jumps and spurts out precome with new vigor, dripping steadily into a huge puddle in his trimmed pubes.

Tyler pulls his hand out and marvels at how it drips with his own ass juices. Over and over again, he pushes his paw into his ass, then pulls it out to rub over his chest, armpits, and face, before licking them clean and going back to his ass. He can’t get enough of the messy taste of his armpit sweat mixed with his other fluids, and moans in pleasure as he punishes his asshole more and more and his ass lips become red and swollen.

Tyler’s fist punches harder and rougher into his own ass, and nudges his own prostate and bladder over and over. He can feel his huge load of piss building up at the tip of his cock, and finally unleashes the flow after pulling his fist out. With his hands slick with fresh ass juice, he jacks off his cock which spurts piss like a fire hose. He aims it all over his chest, then straight into his armpits, then right on his face and open mouth, drenching every inch of his hairy, harnessed torso with the golden juice. The flow of piss shows no sign of stopping as he lets go of his cock, letting it spray freely all over himself, while he rubs his bladder juice into his fur and his skin. He leans in towards his crotch, letting the forceful stream go straight to the back of his throat, giving several large swallows. After the longest time, his stream dies down, and he cups the last several spurts in his hand to shove the piss up his now gaping asshole. Drenched in rich, aromatic piss, Tyler attacks his hole with even greater passion, moaning loudly in pleasure as he twists himself to fit more and more of his forearm into his own ass while he feasts on his dripping, messy armpits.

As Tyler twists himself around, slick, hairy forearm stuffed halfway deep into his cavernous ass, he spots something promising on the other side of the room: a traffic cone, standing at an imposing 1.5 feet tall. The pointed tip of the neon orange cone glints at the top, and it slopes gracefully downward to a base that’s over a foot wide. Tyler knows that the huge orange thing will be perfect for stretching his ass out enough to have the best orgasm of his life.

Tyler slowly pulls his arm out of his ass, feeling every crease, every vein, and every arm hair pull on his widened ass lips on the way out. He licks his fingers one by one before getting off his bike and strolling over to the huge traffic cone. He leaves a trail of wetness on the floor as his drenched body still drips madly. His ass lips, red and puffy from his fisting, can be felt between his ass cheeks as Tyler’s butt jiggles when he drags the cone into the center of the garage.

Tyler can hardly wait to get the traffic cone up his ass. Positioning himself over the phallic object, he stuffs his fist in his ass one last time, smearing out some thick, juicy lube and spreading it over the tip of the cone. Finally, he begins to sink down on the cone. He can feel the plastic invade deeper and deeper into his ass. His asshole, still a bit too tense, can only get about a third of the way down the cone, stretching out five inches wide. Tyler pulls his arms up behind his head, filling the room with his deep, booming grunts and his thick, manly smells. He squats up and down by just a little, trying to let his asshole get used to the extreme stretch, knowing how much there still is to go. Slowly but surely, Tyler’s aching asshole accommodates more and more of the huge orange thing, until he gets about halfway.

At this point, the traffic cone is buried about a foot into his ass and his hole spasms over seven inches wide. He’s never punished his ass so extremely, and the hotness of the situation is almost making him cum. “Still too soon” Tyler thinks to himself, so he slowly stands back up, enjoying the rough sensations on his ass ring as it passes over the grippy plastic. He stands back and admires the well-fucked traffic cone, top half glistening with his juice.

Determined to be as big a pig as possible, Tyler picks up the discarded bottle from before and gets on all fours like a pup, facing the cone. As he sticks his face up to the wet orange plastic licking it up and down, Tyler also reaches back and easily reinserts the bottle into his asshole. Disappointed with the lack of resistance from his ass, he continues to roughly press in, until the fist that grasps the bottle enters his hairy ass as well. His large pair of hairy balls swing free, wet with the sloppy drippings from the relentless bottle fisting. He can see himself brutalizing his own ass in a tall mirror on the wall across from him. He pants and groans as he imagines everyone in the club fucking him over and over again. He gives himself a show in his reflection, pulling apart his dark, furry ass cheeks, hooking his fingers on the thick ass lips, and gaping himself impossibly wide. The view of his own widened, loosened hole turns Tyler on immensely. “Fuck yeah” he whispers to himself, marveling at this pink, tender meat, dripping thick, clear fluid between his large globes. Content with his messy, widened ass, he returns to the tall traffic cone to once again try his luck.

Tyler wastes no time. He mercilessly forces himself down on the cone, yelling in ecstasy as his ass gets rearranged by the invading plastic. He only gets louder as he squats up and down the length of the traffic cone, still rubbing his slick wet chest and letting his ripe armpits air out. Clenching his teeth, Tyler’s jawline is accentuated strongly as beads of sweat run down his face. Edging deeper and deeper down, Tyler feels his ass lips spread almost nine inches wide and well over a foot deep. He remembers the last time Colton Haynes had given him a nice, deep fisting, and he wiggles his ass over the traffic cone, feeling an even bigger stretch than that time.

Now, he decides to stand straight up, then sit all the way down as far as he can go, then stand all the way up again, then squat all the way back down. With every downstroke, his wide, messy, wet ass squelches as it stretches obscenely; and every time it leaves the cone, the ass lips hang down, swollen and dripping with ass juice. Periodically, he reaches around with a couple fingers to collect some of the overflowing man juice, but mainly, Tyler’s focused on the extreme sensations that his massive dickpigging is bringing him. His battered prostate can take little more as the full length of the traffic cone roughly slides over it with every up and down, until Tyler can feel an orgasm building. Panting harder and harder, the furry man finishes off by plunging down as far as he can go before letting his cock blast freely in the most intense orgasm of his life. His rock-hard cock stands straight up as it pulses spurt after spurt over Tyler’s muscular body. He grabs hold of it with two hands and aims the fountain of cum on his chest, into his armpits, and finally onto his waiting face. The thick white cream glazes his tanned, hairy body, and he smears it deeper into every strand of hair and into his skin itself. The force of the ejaculation and his wildly spasming ass ring lets Tyler slide down one final inch until he bottoms out with the entirety of the enormous traffic cone filling up every inch of his meaty, wet ass. As the orgasm winds down, he lets out several loud, manly grunts as he savors the rich taste and smell of his cum while his ass adjusts to the enormous foreign invader. He stands up, reaching the very tip of the cone, before plunging down three or four more times, enjoying the last of the extremely pleasurable sensations of stretching. At last, he steps off the traffic cone, savoring every ridge and bump as it passes over his widened ass. The traffic cone flops over, landing with a wet splat as Tyler falls down to the floor and starts massaging his wet, drenched body, thinking of how much of a fist pig he is.


End file.
